


Whatcha gonna do about it?

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another random idea I came up with :p. (B/n) stands for bully's name btw. I didn't feel like thinking up a name I am so sorry v.v. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whatcha gonna do about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea I came up with :p. (B/n) stands for bully's name btw. I didn't feel like thinking up a name I am so sorry v.v. Enjoy~

You stared at the ground, your hands balled into tight fists. They were at it again, it was if they always knew where to find you. You thought you'd managed to escape them but no, they seemed to follow you wherever you went. The four boys that stood in front of you, were your childhood bullies. Three of them were nothing but mere followers, but the ring leader, (b/n), was your main tormentor. He harassed you every chance he got when you were younger, and even now it didn't stop. You tried telling your parents once, some help they were. They simply told you to ignore it, so you tried, and got beat up even worse. You did everything to get away from them, but they followed you everywhere you went. You thought joining the Survey Corps was enough to escape, but they followed you there too. 

 

So here you were, standing before them as they teased you mercilessly, holding something that you cherished. "Oh come on, (Name)! Humor us a little! Besides, you know you want your little diary back, all you have to do is come and get it." He said, waving the book in front of your face. You grabbed for it as fast as you could, but somehow it wasn't fast enough. "Just give it to me!" You said angrily, finally looking up. He let out a sigh, holding it out to you once more. "Fine. Here you go." You went to grab it, only for him to drop it "accidentally". You quickly went for it, hissing in pain as he stepped on your fingers and your journal. "Oops, didn't see you down there!" He said, that annoying grin on his face. You tried your hardest to pull your fingers from under his boot, only for him to step down harder, nearly crushing your fingers. You glared up at him, letting out a low growl as he bent down some, that smirk on his face growing. "What are you gonna do about it, you little shit. You couldn't beat me to save your worthless life." He said, staring down at you. Just as you were about to kill him, the sound of footsteps was heard behind you. 

 

They quickly made a break for it, not before shoving you to the ground so you couldn't get away. You groaned as you started to sit up, slowly looking up to find someone towering over you. Of course, it was none other than Lance Corporal Levi himself, and he did not look happy. You stood yourself up, journal in hand. Dusting the dirt off your uniform, you gave him your best salute. "Evening Corporal." You said as calmly as you could, still pissed about before. Levi waved off your salute, glaring at you with that seemingly permanent scowl on his face. "What the hell are you doing out here cadet. It's way past curfew." He said, making you sigh. You had no idea what time it was, and you had no excuse to use. You could've just ratted those assholes out, but he probably wouldn't believe you, thinking you used them to get out of the situation. Besides, what soldier gets bullied by another soldier? So taking a deep breath, you came up with the best thing you could. "My apologies, sir. I lost track of time." You lied, managing to keep a straight face. Levi stared at you for a moment before letting out a sigh, "get to bed cadet. Now." You nodded your head, making your way to the castle. "Oh and cadet, you're on stable duty tomorrow." He said, making you clench your journal tightly. "Yes sir." You muttered, walking into the castle quickly. Of course you had a punishment. Of course. 

 

You made your way to the girls' dorm as quickly as possible, changing out of your uniform and into your night clothes. You'd just wake up early to take a shower tomorrow. You crawled into bed, hugging your journal closely. You started to fall asleep, opening your eyes when you felt weight on your bed. "They were bothering you again, weren't they." Said Mikasa. It wasn't even a question, because she already knew. You simply nodded your head, sitting up and resting a hand on her shoulder. "They were, but I can handle it myself, Mikasa. I don't need-" "I know." She said, cutting you off. "I'm going to let you handle it. This is something you have to settle, not me. And I know you can do it." You gave her a small smile, thankful she understood. "Just don't kill him." She said, making you giggle. "I'll try to control myself." You said, laying back down as Mikasa gave you a small smile, heading back to her own bed. 

 

You and Mikasa had bonded during your training days. She was the one who exposed your secret, but only the girls knew about it. When she questioned you about why you hid your true self, you explained everything to her and the girls. They were like family to you now, and they supported you the whole time, vowing to keep it a secret. You slowly opened your journal, gasping in horror. Some of the pages were torn or scribbled on. You closed it quickly, trying to calm yourself down. Now you had really had enough. You didn't mind them picking on you, but your journal was special, holding some of your best work inside. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. 

 

That asshole was gonna pay, big time. 

 

~~~The Next Day~~~ 

 

You had managed to get a shower like you wanted, and so far those morons hadn't bothered you. That changed pretty quickly. Grabbing your tray of food, you started to head to your table, only to be tripped by an unexpected foot. Of course, your tray went flying as you landed face first onto the floor, hard. You groaned loudly as some of the other cadets laughed, their laughs ceasing once they saw the blood coming from your nose. You sat up, testing to make sure it wasn't actually broken. Thankfully, it wasn't, but it was pretty sore. You just got up and dusted yourself off, kindly accepting a napkin Krista had grabbed for you. You quickly cared for your bloody nose, whipping your head around and glaring daggers at your harassers. "Care to explain this mess Cadet (Last)?" You whipped your head around, meeting the gaze of the Corporal himself. "I tripped." You said simply, trying to relax. Levi just rolled his eyes. "Try to watch where you step, cadet. Now get this cleaned up." You gave him a horrifying glare, his eyes widening a split second before going back to normal. "Do we have a problem, cadet?" He asked, taking a step closer. You started to take a step forward, your fists clenched so tightly your knuckles were turning white. You froze as you felt a hand on your shoulder, turning around to see Mikasa staring at you. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath to relax. "No problem at all, sir." You said, returning to your normal calm demeanor. 

 

Mikasa stayed to help you clean up, even after you said you didn't need help. "Today is training for hand to hand combat you know." She said, only earning a nod in response. "Are you going to-" "yes. I'm tired of this." You said, standing up once you were finally done. She stood up next to you, a small smile on her face. "I can't wait." She said, walking after you as you headed to the girls' dorm. 

"Neither can I." 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

All the cadets were lined up, waiting to be assigned their sparring partner. All the chores had been done, so the rest of the day would be spent observing everyone's skill in combat. You kept your hands behind your back, listening closely to who was up against who. Of course, you'd been paired with Armin, as that was the only person with the same level of skill. 

Or so they thought. 

 

You and Mikasa glanced at one another. She was assigned to (b/n). She gave you a nod, and you stepped forward, saluting. "I wish to change partners!" You said confidently, causing all attention to go to you. Levi stared at you and raised an eyebrow, just what were you trying to pull? Erwin raised one of those bushy eyebrows, and you struggled to keep in a laugh, as he gave you a strange look. "Change partners? May I ask why, Cadet?" He asked, curious. That's when his eyes widened as he gave you a once over. Bandages were wrapped tight around your hands and feet, you had discarded your boots some time ago. You were ready for a fight. Taking in another deep breath, you looked directly into his eyes. "I'm tired of hiding, sir." You said calmly. "Sir, if I may." You looked over at Mikasa, a smile on your face. "Go on Cadet." Erwin said, turning his attention to Mikasa. "(Name) is a capable fighter." She looked over to you, and you gave her a nod, wait for her to finish. "And I believe her and I should switch partners." Most of the cadets gasped. Mikasa, Sasha, Krista, and even Ymir had smiles on their faces, they knew. "I don't know.." Erwin said, glancing back and forth between the both of you. "Let it happen." You turned towards the Corporal in shock. "Any injuries that happen are your own fault." You rolled your eyes, holding your hand down to resist the urge of giving him the finger. 

 

And so the fights went on. Most were pretty short, some going on a while. You chuckled at how Sasha and Connie got in trouble for goofing off more than fighting. Of course, the fight between Mikasa and Armin ended quickly, but Mikasa did give him a few pointers afterwards. Then, there was the final match up. You against (b/n). Everyone knew his skills were as great as Mikasa's though she was still better in a way. Why he hadn't graduated in the top ten was similar yours. He decided to hide his skills, only showing them off in front of the leaders. You walked to the center, slightly tugging on your bandages to make sure they were tight enough. You had given your jacket and shirt to Mikasa, wearing a simple sports bra and revealing your slightly toned abdomen. Everything would be coming out today, you were gonna give it all you had. 

 

"Mikasa, why did you and (Name) switch? Isn't that like a death wish?" Eren asked quietly, receiving a harsh punch in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He hissed quietly, rubbing his arm. "(Name) is better than you know." She said, taking a deep breath as she explained the story. Back during training days, Mikasa observed you closely one day as you sparred with Armin. She could tell in an instant that you were holding back. That same night, she confronted you on it, but you pretended not to know what she was talking about. "So I challenged her." Mikasa said, watching you as (b/n) made his way to the center, a wide grin on his face. "And? What happened?" Eren asked, curiosity eating away at him. Mikasa just closed her eyes and sighed, a small smile coming to her face. "She beat me." 

 

You stared at the person who had tormented you for years, that large grin on his face starting to annoy you. That look in his eyes just screamed how badly he wanted to get you, but that wasn't going to happen. The two of you began to circle each other, him in his own fighting stance while you kept your hands open at your sides. Meanwhile, the Commander watched from the side, those eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Levi, are you sure this was a good match up?" He asked, giving a quick glance to the man beside him before looking at you once more. "I have a strange feeling about that girl, Erwin. But I know this, no half-assed fighter wears something like that." He said, watching you closely. 

 

Everything around you disappeared as you focused completely on your opponent, waiting for him to strike. Your breathing was slow, even, calm. You'd been waiting for this, and you'd be damned if you walked away without going all out. Your heart beat sounded in your ears and you took a deep breath, ready for the strike. (B/n) lunged at you quickly, taking a swing which you managed to dodge. His punches were coming in fast, but you dodged them effortlessly. You caught his fist as he swung close to your face, pushing him back a few feet. Before he could balance himself well enough, you rushed at him full speed, your steps light and quick. You aimed a punch at his stomach which he barely managed to block, staggering backwards at the impact. You quickly swiped your foot under his legs, tripping him and making him fall backwards. He managed to catch himself, flipping backwards and standing up once again, his eyes widening in horror at what he saw. After tripping him up you had managed to spin yourself around fully on one foot, bringing your leg up as your foot connected with his jaw. He staggered backwards, holding his jaw in pain. Just when did you get so strong? He quickly braced himself as you lunged at him once more, barely able to block your constant punches. Constant strikes against his jaw, chest, and stomach left bruise after bruise, your final punch connecting with his nose, a crack resounding through the air. You'd broken it, and you couldn't care less. You spun yourself around once more, your foot connecting with his temple, knocking him to the ground. You slowly walked over him, towering over him as you bent down, coming face to face with him. You closed your eyes, tilting your head to the side as you gave him the sweetest smile possible. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" You said, rolling your eyes as you walked away, leaving the bruised and bloody fool on the ground as he passed out. No one could believe their eyes. The usual calm, quiet, and levelheaded (Name) (Last Name) just beat the living hell out of someone. You made your way over to the rest of the cadets, Mikasa giving you a congratulating smile. You chuckled softly as you felt Sasha on your back, congratulating you quite loudly. You turned and watched as his friends carried him to the infirmary, letting out a sigh. "Cadet (Last Name)." You turned your attention to the Commander, who was looking at you with a rather serious expression. You took your shirt and jacket from Mikasa, strolling over to your superiors. 

 

"Yes sir?" You said, slipping on your shirt. "I want an explanation to this." He said firmly, causing you to shrug as you buttoned your shirt. "Yessir. That guy has been bullying me since we were younger, his friends as well. So after a while I started training myself, pushing myself as far as I could go. But, I simply hid my real skill until the right time. Today was the right time." You said, slipping on your jacket. Erwin just stared at you, a small frown on his face. "This is no place to settle personal problems, (Name). Now I-" "Sorry to burst your bubble sir but if I was settling a personal score you and possibly several others would be trying to remove me from him. This was simple hand to hand combat. No more, no less. Now if you'll excuse me." You said, walking off without another word. Everyone stared at you in shock. Did you really just talk to the Commander that way? 

 

~~~Later that Day~~~

 

You sighed in content as your loving boyfriend massaged your shoulders. "So. What was that look you gave me earlier." He said, giving your shoulders a harsh squeeze. You winced as you quickly moved away. "You were being an asshole. You deserved that look." You said, sticking your tongue out at him. Levi rolled his eyes and plucked your forehead, making you giggle. "Why didn't you tell me you could fight, (Name)?" He asked, making you shrug. "I just didn't want anyone else to know until today." He stared at you for a moment, a sly smirk forming on his face. "Let's see how long you can stand against a better opponent." He said, moving closer as you slowly backed away. "Now now, lets not get crazy." You said, letting out a yelp as he pinned you to the couch. "Gotta give a better fight than that. We'll go a couple rounds until you come out on top, and I promise it won't be easy." He said, making you whimper. How did you get such a sexy piece of ass? Simple, just confessed your love, showed him an even sexier piece of ass, which was yours, and touched all the right places. Who knew such a normally straight faced man could moan so much. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

 

Hanji's face was beet red, blood trickling out of her nose as she listened to the moans coming out of a certain Corporal's room. 'I knew it~.' She thought to herself, chuckling quietly as she recalled the short man getting quite a lot of, tension, in a certain area during your fight. 

 

Le End~

**Author's Note:**

> You have no clue how tempted I was to write "you got knocked the fuck out!" XD hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


End file.
